User blog:Starnight456/About the Image Tabs on the Character Infoboxes
Should we change the current system for the Koihime Musou Characters? Frankly speaking, separating the characters by game doesn't change much since the art style barely changed from Koihime Musou, to Shin Koihime Musou, to Moeshouden. I've also had my reservations about Infobox Images with text in them. I don't mind the images having no transparency, but ones with text, even in Japanese Kana and Kanji, always bothered me. We can probably use the same image for all three and label them: Original, referring to them being made by... whoever the original sprite artist is... Koihime Eiyuutan seemed to have a bit of an artsytle shift but not by much, and only the new characters were really showcased there... I think it was supposed to be a mobile game? I don't know enough about Koihime Eiyuutan to give much judgment on that but compare Koihime Eiyuutan's Ruo to Shin Koihime Eiyuutan's Ruo: Eiyuutan Ruo.png|Koihime Eiyuutan Ruo SinKoiEiyuutan Ruo.jpg|Shin Koihime Eiyuutan Ruo Ruo Kakumei.png|Kakumei Ruo As can be plainly seen, SKE's Ruo looks more like Kakumei Ruo than it does KE Ruo does. So there seems to be an art shift around the time Shin Koihime Eiyuutan begun as all the characters had an Art Shift between SKM and SKE. Here's Aisha as an example. Chr kannu.png|KM Aisha Chr kanu.png|SKM Aisha 02.png|Moeshouden Aisha SinKoiEiyuutan Aisha.jpg|Shin Koihime Eiyuutan Aisha Aisha Kakumei.png|Kakumei Aisha Aisha's sprite didn't change in between KM and SKM, and Moeshouden generally just used the same assets that SKM provided, so the fact that the shift began in SKE is notable. I prefer to refer to it as Current, or Kakumei Art Style as I haven't seen much reason to not call it so. Now let's talk about Eiyuutan vs. Kakumei art style... To be honest, the examples I have? Too many. Here they are: Eiyuutan Maachi.png|Eiyuutan Machi Machi Kakumei.png|Kakumei Machi Eiyuutan Kei.png|Eiyuutan Kei Kei Kakumei.png|Kakumei Kei Eiyuutan Fan.png|Eiyuutan Fan Fan Kakumei.png|Kakumei Fan Eiyuutan Reichen.png|Eiyuutan Reichen Reichen Kakumei.png|Kakumei Reichen Eiyuutan Paitan.png|Eiyuutan Paitan Paitan Kakumei.png|Kakumei Paitan The comparisons should be obvious. The art style that was uploaded to the Koihime Eiyuutan page of the characters have clear differences when compared to their Kakumei counterparts. So we have three different art styles, the original art style of the VNs( KM, SKM, and Moeshouden), the probably tentative art style from Koihime Eiyuutan (exclusive to the newly added characters), and the updated art style made for, Shin Kohime Eiyuutan and Kakumei. I tentatively refer to each art style as Original, Eiyuutan, and Kakumei respectively, but I now ask for opinions of anyone else on the matter. Of course, this will be by no means easy. Uploading no-text images of each person to replace the current text versions would be nice as well. I prefer images that show full profiles. Finally, for characters with multiple costumes such as Yue and Ei, I suggest having a tab with "Maid" as the title. Welp that's long... TL;DR: I propose that for the Koihime Musou characters we drop the current game-based images and instead base it on the different art styles, the Original Art Style from KM and SKM, the concept art of Eiyuutan, and the updated art of Kakumei. For characters with multiple costumes, separating them as well should be fine. Category:Blog posts